The misadventures of Peter Parker Stark
by special agent Ali
Summary: This one is different than my other Parker story. Peter is again Tony's kid here but he's fourteen this time. Peter is a smart kid but every kid disobeys their guardians right? Yeah...contains spanking...sometimes Tony and Pepper have to be the adults. Not slash or sexual though. Tony and Pepper are just loving parents to young orphaned Peter Parker Stark
1. Why Peter shouldn't touch Tony's stuff

It had now been a week since he was living in Stark tower. Fourteen year old Peter Parker was a great kid though so the six Avengers and Pepper Potts took a very fast liking to him.

Tony and Pepper were Peter's real guardians now. Two weeks ago Peter lost his Aunt May to a stroke while he was in school. With his Uncle already in heaven from a fatal gun shot wound he failed to stop, Peter was an orphan.

Nick Fury wasn't about to let another hero fall though and called Tony Stark. He was hesitant of course till he saw how smart Peter was. Now he was pleased he had a science bro (Bruce) and a science kid.

Tony was unusually generous and let him have free reign with only a few rules. He was only allowed to use anything that Tony or Bruce wasn't. Meaning, he just had to steer clear of anything they were working on, especially the stuff he was told never to touch.

Peter couldn't help it though, he wanted to know what Tony was making.

The teenager waited till they were all asleep and snuck into the lab.

He touched the device and accidentally turned it on. The next thing he knew it blew up and it left a small burn on his arm.

Jarvis immediately alerted Tony. He and the others came running. Tony saw his broken device and grew very angry.

"You all right Peter?" he asked in a calm but very dangerous tone. Peter nodded, not daring to look at his angry guardian. He stared at the floor wishing he hadn't been so stupid.

"Everyone back to bed…I need to have a word alone with Mr. Parker" he growled.

The six didn't need to be told twice and left with sleepy yawns. It was three am, too early to argue.

"I'm sorry Tony" Peter mumbled when they were alone.

"You should be Peter! There is a damn good reason I tell you to stay away from certain items!" Tony yelled.

Peter flinched and kept looking at his feet. "Yeah…I get it…won't happen again" he mumbled. Tony wasn't letting him off that easy though.

"Not so fast kid…first I'll bandage your arm…then I'll have to give you a good spanking for disobeying me" he said.

Peter paled and finally looked at his angry guardian. "You…you can't…" he stammered.

Tony shook his head. "I'm afraid I can and will pal…until your eighteen I am in charge of you…this means you live under my rules and when you break them you will be punished" he said sternly.

Peter sighed in defeat. "Yes sir" he murmured as he sat in a chair. Tony could see he was scared and gently took his chin.

"I don't like this anymore than you do kiddo but you're fourteen years old and you know better than to disobey my rules…I don't have many but I do expect the few I do have to be followed" Tony lectured.

"Yes sir" Peter said. "I love you kid and I just don't want you to get seriously hurt" Tony finished his lecture as he finished wrapping Peter's burn.

Peter blinked at him. "You do?" he asked. Tony nodded. "Of course…I love having you here…you're a good kid Peter and I do love you" he answered.

"I am sorry Tony and…you're right…I trust you…and I just want you to trust me" he said.

"I do kid…we all make mistakes…but a parent or guardians job is to correct those mistakes" he said.

With that Tony helped Peter stand and undid his jeans before pulling him over his lap.

He left his underwear on so Peter could keep some dignity. It didn't help much anyway as the Billionaire raised his hand and brought it down hard on the bottom.

Peter yelped and Tony put his other arm secure around his waist to hold him still. He raised his hand and spanked him a second time just as hard.

"When I tell you something is off limits you'd better obey me Peter Parker" he scolded, swatting him with every word.

"Yes sir…I promise" Peter whined. The pain from the spanking was intense but the guilt Peter had about disappointing Tony really made him cry.

Tony gave him four more hard swats making it twenty and stopped. He lifted Peter up and turned him around. Peter threw his arms around Tony's neck and the genius hugged him back gently.

"Shh…it's okay Peter…your forgiven…just please don't ever make me have to punish you again" he whispered.

"I'll try…" Peter promised. Soon he fell asleep and Tony carried him to bed and kissed his forehead after tucking him in.

He whimpered as his bottom hit the soft bed. As Tony turned to leave he felt his wrist being taken. Tony turned back and Peter stared at him with sad brown eyes.

"Do you really have to leave me Tony? Can't you sleep in here?" he asked and Tony nodded.

"Sure" he answered, glad he gave the kid a queen sized bed. He slid in beside Peter and the boy put his head on Tony's chest.

"I really am sorry Tony" he mumbled. Tony smiled and stroked his hair lovingly.

"I already forgave you buddy…you're safe here Pete…as your guardian I will protect you" he said soothingly.

"Are you really going to hit me every time I'm bad?" Peter asked as he fought his sleepiness.

"I didn't hit you Peter, I spanked you…there's a difference…one is just beating you and the other is just discipline…and no…only if you really do something stupid…like play with my inventions you were told to stay away from" Tony replied.

"No sir…I won't do that again…can I still be a science bro?" he asked and Tony nodded.

"Always and forever kiddo" Tony promised. "Now no more talking…go back to sleep…I'll stay right here with you" he added.

Peter nodded and soon was sound asleep again. His rear end smarted a bit but Peter knew it was a deserved punishment. He also knew he was still loved and slept soundly with Tony holding him tightly.


	2. Why Peter should never disobey Pepper

_Aw well thanks to my 3 awesome reviewers I got inspired to write more misadventures for young Peter. These will most likely all be Peter getting into big trouble stories. _

_If that's not your thing don't read and please don't review just to be nasty to me. I have feelings you know. _

_For all those who still are reading this time Pepper will discipline Peter. He will learn soon that even she won't tolerate disobedience. Especially when he was still recovering from a bad cold. _

"Good morning"

The six Avengers and Pepper glanced up as Peter finally showed up. "I guess he is your boy now Stark…noon apparently is still morning to both of you" Clint said with a smirk.

Peter coughed hard and his smirk dropped. "Or maybe not" he said quickly and Pepper rushed over to him. Bruce followed her.

She felt his forehead and winced. "Oh Peter, you're burning up sweetheart" she cooed. Peter nodded weakly.

"Yeah…I just came to…tell you all…I don't feel very well" he stammered.

His knees buckled and Bruce caught him. "Well, lets get you back to bed then kiddo" he said. Peter nodded and put his head on Bruce's shoulder.

It had now been a month he lived in the tower. After Tony disciplined him for the first time he decided to call him dad. Pepper was mom now and everyone else was his Uncle except of course his Aunt Nat.

But, he still hated being called a kid and babied because he was the youngest Avenger. Today, he welcomed it as he felt too sick to argue and was glad he didn't have to walk back to his room.

"Hey! He's mine! Give him to daddy!" Tony hollered. Bruce chuckled but didn't obey.

"Yeah…except you all made me the doctor and now Peter's my patient so…you lose Tony" Bruce taunted.

Tony stuck his tongue out and walked beside Bruce. "Doesn't mean you have to carry him…that's a daddy's job" Tony argued.

"Please Uncle Bruce? He's so annoying when he whines" Peter asked and the entire group chuckled.

"Ha ha ha…you're lucky your sick boy" Tony said as he took Peter. There was no anger in his voice though. "Sorry, but I was told by all my guardians to always tell the truth" Peter pointed out.

"Ha ha again…you're lucky you're super smart and adorable kid" Tony said and Peter managed a small smirk.

"Which means you all will always love me" Peter boasted. "Yeah yeah, I am stuck with you forever" Tony muttered. But again, there was no anger in his voice, it was just gentle teasing.

Tony got to Peter's room and Pepper tucked him in. "Now, till Bruce thinks you're healthy again you're not allowed to leave this bed"

"So I have to pee my bed? That's gross!" Peter asked with a disgusted look and Pepper gently smacked his head.

"Ha ha…better watch it Peter!" She warned. Peter smirked at her. "Sorry mom" he said.

Pepper smiled back. "Yeah yeah…just go back to sleep honey…I'll make you some soup and bring you medicine soon" she instructed.

"Yes ma'am" Peter said and closed his eyes.

The week passed slowly. Peter was restless and bored after five days confined to his bed. He was only allowed out for his bathroom nearby and then was forced back into bed.

The group tried to make it fun by bringing him stuff. Peter was tired of it all though. He wanted to be Spiderman again and go web-swinging.

"Can't I please go outside for even ten minutes mom?" he whined to Pepper when she walked in.

"No Peter…you're getting better though…just give it some more time" she told him.

"But this is so boring mom…I just want to be outside fighting again…I love being an Avenger!" he said.

Pepper stroked his cheek lovingly. "I know Peter and I am sorry but the answer is still no" she said firmly.

Peter sulked. "Meany…you just don't trust me" he mumbled. It wasn't quiet enough though.

Pepper folded her arms. "Keep this attitude up young man and you'll be grounded with a sore bottom when your healthy again" she warned.

Peter gulped. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that mom…I'm just so bored and restless" he said immediately.

She softened on him. Peter grew on her like Tony did and she couldn't stay angry with either of them very long.

"Fine…you're forgiven this time since you're sick but no more attitude okay? I am not doing this to be mean and I do trust you" she said firmly.

Peter nodded. "Yes ma'am…" he said and she ruffled his hair lovingly and gave him his soup.

Peter ate most of it and his toast then drank his juice. He read his new books Steve gave him.

An hour later there was trouble and Tony went to tell him. "I wish you could come help us out Peter" he said.

"You and me both dad…well just be safe okay…and please don't go sending more missiles into space" he begged. He still had nightmares sometimes about watching Tony fly that nuke.

"Can't promise that boy…a hero's job sometimes is to sacrifice himself so everyone else can live" he said. Peter looked away and Tony ruffled his hair.

"But I will try and be careful buddy…I don't want to die I promise you that…I have you and Pepper now to care for" he said. Peter smiled at that.

"Okay…good enough…good luck Iron man" he said. "Thanks spidey…you feeling better?" he asked.

"A little…I just hate this so much" he whined. "Me too…well I better get flying…" he said and left to suit up.

Peter opened his drawer and took out his ear piece they used to communicate. He couldn't physically be in the action but with the ear piece and the news least he could watch and listen.

This fight was pretty vicious. It wasn't as hard as the legendary Chitari battle that brought the six together but it was bad.

Some lunatic had mutated sewer rats into a huge, strong, vicious army. They were enormous six foot monsters and gave all six Avengers a tough time.

Then lizards showed up. Six foot mutated lizards. Peter had enough by then and jumped out of bed. He quietly got into his costume still hanging in his closet and leapt out of his bedroom window.

He made it to the scene in time to catch Clint who was thrown from his rooftop by a lizard freak.

He caught him before Clint could react and the archer gaped at his crazy nephew.

"Aren't you still sick Spidey?" he asked.

"Nothing could keep me away Hawkeye" Peter said. He tried to sound tough but his voice was still a bit scratchy. "Yeah because you sound like your all better" Clint scolded.

"Forget me for now Hawkeye…lets just take out these freaky things" he said and took Clint back to his roof.

He helped take the lizards down and swung off to help others. Natasha also gave him a look when he took out a rat who tried to sneak on her.

"Got you back black widow" he said. "And you're supposed to be in bed Spiderman" she chided.

"Give me a break BW…now I have to go help Cap" he said and swung off.

Peter made sure he wasn't seen by Iron man though. He knew Tony was going to be furious again. Peter had managed to stay out of trouble till now and he knew his rear was going to smart again but he had to help out.

Peter helped Steve and was again lectured. "Spiderman! Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Steve asked.

"Maybe…but come on Cap…you all need me" he whined. "No…we need you well again kid…did Bruce or Pepper say you could come?" he asked.

"Um…mom doesn't even know I left…no one knew" Peter replied and darted off before Steve could yell at him.

He saw the scientist in a building and tied him up with his webs. As he swung back out though he blacked out in the air and fell. Luckily Iron Man was fast and caught him and his prisoner.

"Peter? Can you hear me?" he asked when he landed. Peter groaned and opened his eyes. He winced as he saw Tony's furious look.

"Hi dad?" he said and Tony only became angrier. "I got a call from your mother like ten seconds before you fainted kid…you're in so much trouble young man!" he hissed.

The others soon crowded and held their own displeased looks. "You know we only do this because we care for you Peter…" Steve said and Tony nodded.

"Yeah…which is why I'm taking you back home now while the others wrap this up…then when you're not sick anymore you will be punished for disobeying orders…again" Tony said.

"Yeah…we got this Stark" Steve said and Tony flew off carrying Peter.

Pepper was even more furious then Tony. She however, didn't wait till Peter was not sick. Tony landed on his landing pad and Peter ran away from him.

He was caught inside the tower by Pepper who gave him a sharp smack to his bottom.

"Ouch! Aw come on mom…I'm still sick!" Peter whined as he jumped away from her and rubbed the sting.

"Oh really? Then why was Spiderman out fighting with the healthy Avengers?" she snapped angrily.

"I…I mean I…I just was…" Peter stammered. She folded her arms and he sighed.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you mom" he said and then coughed hard. "You will get back to bed right now till you're better…than I will finish your spanking" she lectured.

She then grabbed his arm and led him to bed. Four days passed and Bruce took his temperature.

"Your temperature is normal…are you feeling well now?" Bruce asked.

Peter considered lying but knew it would only make his punishment worse so he stopped himself. "Yeah…I feel better…" he said.

Bruce smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well then I'll go find Pepper…I am sorry to have to do that to you though" he said.

"It's okay…" Peter said. He couldn't hold a grudge to his family. These seven people really cared for him and he never wanted that to end. Bruce left and five minutes later Pepper walked in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm okay now…can we please get my punishment over with?" he asked.

Pepper nodded and sat on his bed. "Okay…come over my lap so I can punish you for running off" she instructed. Peter crawled over her lap and Pepper sighed.

"I will give you a warm up with my hand first sweetie…then you will get seven swats with my hairbrush…one for every person you worried a few days ago" she told him.

Peter nodded. "Yes ma'am" he told her and then winced as he felt a cool breeze on his white bottom. Pepper smacked his bare bottom and he hissed.

"You will not ever disrespect me or disobey me or anyone else who lives in this tower Peter Parker Stark" she lectured. She gave him a sharp spank after every word. "Do you understand me?" she asked him giving him four swats with her question.

"Yes momma…I am so sorry for worrying you and the others!" he cried.

"Okay…time for the brush honey" she said and gently rubbed his back before raising her brush. She smacked his bottom and Peter cried out.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "That was for worrying me" she said and then gave him his second smack and Peter hissed again. "That was worrying your father" she lectured.

Then she spanked him for the Avengers. "You also worried the team I am afraid and these five are for Clint, Bruce, Thor, Steve and Natasha" she said and then smacked his bottom five times.

She did those five quickly as she was aching as well from giving her baby boy pain. Pepper had always wondered what it was like to be a mom and if she could do it.

She now had no doubts as she fixed Peter's clothes, turned him over and cuddled him tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby…its okay my sweet spider…its okay" she soothed as Peter clutched her tightly and cried.

"I know…I'm so sorry mom…I love you so much and…I just hope you…that you will…never…" he said and trailed off as he sobbed.

"That I will never throw you away?" she guessed. Peter nodded and Pepper kissed his forehead.

"Of course not kiddo…I love you" she soothed. Peter smiled and soon his cries softened and he fell asleep on Pepper. She placed him back into his bed but stayed by him and held him tightly.

_**So what do you all think? Again, please be nice okay…if your going to be rude anonymously it will be deleted. **_

_**I was thinking next will be of Pepper having her own kid. Peter is excited till the kid is born. Then when the baby is given more attention he decides to run away and live on his own thinking his guardians don't want him anymore. **_

_**But you all can vote on gender and names. And if you have other suggestions tell me. I'd love to do it for you. **_


	3. Why Peter should never run away

_Aw you all are awesome! I mean I expected my two girls on here to review me. Love to ya Alisha and Mandy thanks for all support always. But my gosh I never expected to get other awesome people's support. Love to all thanks._

_I dedicate this one to Gaby Lampard my anon reviewer. You asked for some bonding time with Uncle Clint so here you go my friend. Hope you're out there reading and enjoying._

_Oh, I don't feel like writing a really long chapter so skipped ahead and now it's a year later Peter has become an avenger and son to Tony and Pepper. _

_**The worst thing about life is disappointment. When you plan for something, get all excited about it, then you find out it wasn't what you expected. **_

_**He should have known better. All good things end. Even families apparently. Least for him anyway.**_

He knew it would be different. He knew that the baby would need a lot of attention. He knew he'd have to be patient.

He knew all this but it didn't matter. It still hurt that his new parents were more attached to their real kid then to their fourteen year old adopted kid.

But Peter had given it a while. He tried to be a good brother but it seemed once Olivia Angela Stark was born…she was all Tony and Pepper wanted to see.

After a month Peter gave up. He packed his backpack and suitcase and then put on his suit. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed snacks. Before he left he snuck into the nursery across the hall from his parents room.

"Well congratulations Olivia, you win. You got all of your mom and dad's attention. Apparently all they need is their princess, forget Spiderman right?" he asked the infant.

She stirred just then and Peter didn't want her parents to awaken. He gently lifted the baby and changed her diaper. Then fed her a bottle and put her back to sleep. "Goodbye Olivia…I know you'll grow up well…their good parents" he said and brushed away a single tear.

He scribbled out a note and left it on his pillow. Then Peter jumped out his window with his stuff and swung away.

Morning came and Pepper first checked on Olivia as usual. She carried her to breakfast ten minutes later.

"Clint will you awaken Peter?" she asked the archer who was eating cereal.

"Sure…" he agreed. He left and was back within minutes. "Peter ran away from home" he said with wide eyes.

Pepper gasped. "What?" she shrieked and looked up to him from her chair.

Clint handed her the note. "Dear Tony, Pepper and the Avengers,

Thanks for giving me a year of happiness and letting me pretend I had parents again. I know now it was just practice for your princess and I hope I was good enough. I hope Olivia makes you happy. You deserve it.

Love, Peter" she read aloud.

"Oh my god Clint!" she shrieked at him. "Don't worry Pep…we'll find him…I'll gather the group" Clint said and ran off.

Ten minutes later the group was assembled. Tony was pale. "My god…my poor science kid…all alone and lonely…" he mumbled.

"Relax Tony…we'll find him" Steve promised.

Tony nodded. "Call us when you do" he said and went to Pepper who was seated on the couch. She was sobbing as she rocked her little baby.

"Tony…we have to find him…I never…I never stopped loving him" she sobbed.

"I know Pep…they'll find him…we'll fix this" he promised.

Steve led the four Avengers outside and had them split up. He went alone on his bike one direction. Thor went flying off with Bruce in another. Clint and Natasha took off another way.

It took three hours but they finally tracked down Peter. He was in a hotel room with his friend Mary Jane Watson.

MJ answered the door. "Uh oh…" she murmured when she saw the looks on the assassins faces. It was Clint and Nat who tracked them down and they were not pleased.

"Yeah…uh oh…where's Peter at?" Clint growled. "In the bathroom…" she said. Just then Peter came out and his eyes widened.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Sightseeing…what the hell do you think Peter? You have any idea how worried you got us all?" Clint yelled.

"Come with me kid…lets go take a walk while Clint has a talk with Peter" Natasha said.

Mary Jane nodded. "Sure…he's not going to hurt him is he?"

"Don't worry…Clint still loves Peter" Nat whispered as she led MJ out of the room.

Peter sank onto the bed. "I…I didn't think you guys would even care…Olivia seemed to have stolen everyone's love and attention" he moaned.

Clint sat beside him. "That doesn't mean we don't care for you Peter…and it doesn't mean you run off and crash in a hotel room with your friend!" he scolded.

Peter hung his head. "I didn't know what else to do…I was just so sick of seeing Olivia only having attention…so I went to MJ's house and…she agreed to hang out with me here…her parents don't appreciate her either" he said.

Clint gasped at his last words. "Peter Parker Stark! You are appreciated by us! If you didn't feel loved you could have told us….you should have least told me!" he yelled.

Peter flinched. "I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking Uncle Clint" he said quickly hoping to calm him.

"Don't ever do this again Peter! Promise me that!" Clint yelled and Peter nodded.

"Yes sir" he said quickly. Clint pulled him in for a hug. "I swear to you kid if you break this promise I will spank you then let your parents spank you as well" he whispered.

Peter nodded. "Yes sir…I promise I won't ever run again" he said quickly and Clint ruffled his hair.

"Come on…were checking out…" Clint said and Peter grabbed all their belongings and they left.

About an hour later Peter was being hugged by a crying Pepper. "Oh Peter! I am so glad your okay" she said.

"I'm fine…mom…I am so sorry…I was just feeling lonely and didn't think" he told her.

"Okay…my turn now…" Tony said and Pepper reluctantly moved away. He grabbed Peter tightly in a hug.

Clint and Natasha were watching Olivia in their room while the three reunited.

"Peter…we want you to stay with us forever…Olivia needs her big brother as well as her aunt, uncles and parents" Tony told him.

"Okay dad…I'll never run away again I promise…" he said. Tony pulled back and smiled. "Good…but I am afraid I will have to spank you now for scaring us" he said.

Peter nodded sadly. "I know" he said sadly. Tony sat on the couch and pulled down his pants before pulling him over his lap.

"You will never run away ever again young man! If you ever feel neglected you will talk to us or the others! Am I clear?" Tony asked, swatting him with every word.

"Yes sir!" Peter cried and Tony lifted him back into his arms. "All right kiddo…you're okay…I love you so much Peter!" he soothed.

"Love you too dad…so much…I am so glad you guys found me…I hated not being your son" he cried.

"You will always be my son kiddo…you will always be loved and you will always be wanted…we just may not always notice were not giving you that love…but if you want it its yours you just have to ask" Tony said and kissed his forehead.

"You got it…dad" Peter mumbled and closed his eyes. He soon was asleep and Tony carried him to bed.

_**So….what should happen next? What can Peter's next misadventure be?**_


	4. Why Peter should never disobey Clint

_Hi all again. So, anyone who read my other Parker story knows why I stopped writing for two weeks. But, inspiration does eventually strike so here I am back with more Peter being spanked. (if that doesn't thrill you stop reading then and please don't comment I don't wanna hear it)_

_Oh I am bringing Harry into story now since I bought MJ in before. I am kinda sticking to spidey movies and Harry's dad is dead. But since Harry is also 15 he has an uncle here he lives with. Oh and I made up Peter's middle name. _

It was just over a year now since Peter Parker added Stark to his name. His birthday was in two days and the almost fifteen year old was very happy.

Peter couldn't have been given a better family. He hated that the Avengers were a bit strict but the teen knew he deserved his punishments. He was a teenager though and teens do rebel.

On this beautiful warm morning he was watching his baby sister. Olivia was about four months now and Peter took his role of big brother seriously.

After his punishment for running away Peter became much more responsible. He'd watch Olivia three days a week and that meant going to her when she woke up, changing her, feeding her, bathing, playtime and bedtime.

On that babysitting day something new happened. "Peter, there is a visitor for you at the front door" Jarvis said.

Peter blinked at the ceiling. "Is it a young beautiful fiery red head?" he asked hopefully.

"No sir, it's a young man who said his name is Harry" Jarvis replied a few seconds later.

Peter's eyes widened. He had forgotten all about Harry Osborne and hadn't seen him since he moved into Stark tower.

"Tell him I'll be right down!" he called. "Come on princess…time to meet an old friend of your big brothers" he cooed to the baby. She smiled a little in his arms.

Peter rode the elevator down with his sister safe and secure in his strong arms. Harry smiled when he saw him.

"Well hello there Mr. Parker…I'm Harry Osborn nice to meet you" he said and held out a hand.

"I know who you are Harry…I'm so sorry for being out of touch for so long" Peter replied.

"Almost a year…but I had to see my best friend…I mean that is if we still are even friends" Harry replied.

Peter nodded. "Course we are…you and MJ are still my closest friends" he promised.

Harry smiled gently. "Good to hear…" he replied. "I really am sorry Harry…been a really crazy year and…well…" he said and trailed off.

Harry nodded. "Yeah…its cool Peter…I am just glad were still friends" he said.

Harry then noticed the baby. "Oh wow…she yours?" Harry asked with a devious smirk.

"Yeah right…I'm not even fifteen yet…she's my new guardians daughter Olivia Virginia Stark" Peter said.

"So Peter Parker finally got himself a baby sister huh?" Harry asked. "I guess…I mean I am just an adopted…she's their first real kid" he said.

"Hey…if they welcomed you in their home and kept you a whole year then I think you're now their kid too" Harry said.

Peter nodded. "So how you been? You still living with your uncle?" Peter asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah…he just dropped me off actually…can I hold the baby?" Harry asked. Peter nodded and gently handed his sister to his best friend. Harry snuggled Olivia and stroked her cheek softly.

"She's adorable…she's going to be a real knockout when she's older"

"And she isn't dating till she's eighteen…or I'll kick their asses" Peter said and Harry laughed.

"Speaking of dating…lets go out and celebrate your birthday Peter…right now" he said.

Peter took back Olivia and gave him a stunned look. "And what do I do with her? She's only four months Harry…I don't think infants can do much" he asked.

"Come on Parker…you live with the Avengers…isn't one of them home to care for the squirt for a few hours?" he asked.

"I'll check…" Peter said with a sigh. Harry followed him into elevator. Peter stopped at the gym floor. He found Clint firing his bow and cleared his throat.

"Sup spidey?" Clint asked. "Uncle Clint I'd like you to meet my best friend Harry Osborn" he said.

The teen held out a hand and the archer grasped it firmly. "Nice to meet you Harry" he said then looked at Peter. "Let me guess…you want me to watch Livvy while you hang with Harry?" he asked.

He nodded and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Just this once? I haven't actually seen Harry since I moved here…I think I owe him a nice day" he said.

"Fine…" Clint grumbled and took Olivia who whined a little. She hated being passed around like a ball.

"Sorry princess" he cooed and she settled a few seconds later. She was a very easy going baby and only cried when she wanted to be changed, fed or put to sleep.

"Okay kiddo its about eleven now…I'll baby-sit till five…six hours is plenty time to have fun…just don't do anything stupid" Clint told him.

Peter saluted him. "Yes sir…I'll be back by 5 I promise…and I promise to stay out of trouble.

Unfortunately Peter broke both rules. It was almost eleven when Peter finally called home.

Clint answered the phone which really made the teen gulp. "Hi Uncle Clint…" he said timidly.

"Peter! Where the hell are you? Everyone is out looking for you…I stayed behind so if you came home I'd be first to yell at you!"

"Well…you are first to yell actually" Peter said. "I'm not amused Peter…where are you?" Clint asked.

"In the police station…Harry and I…we kinda snuck into a bar and…we had a beer…and we kinda got caught" he said. "But it's not like I'm really drunk…" he added.

"Doesn't matter kid….you are in so much trouble Peter Benjamin Parker Stark!" Clint snapped at him.

"Yes sir" Peter said and Clint could hear him sniffling. "Save your tears because you won't be sitting nicely for a few days" Clint said and hung up.

Clint alerted the team and then told Pepper who was sitting with Olivia in her room. She was rocking in a rocking chair but Clint knew she was very worried and anxious.

Clint told her everything and then left to wait for them at Tony's landing pad. He grabbed a comfortable chair and book and when Tony landed he grabbed Peter as he ran off.

"Not so fast Peter! I can't believe you broke both your promises to me after I was nice to you and took over babysitting which you asked to do three days a week!" He yelled.

"You handle him first Clint…I think Peter's earned a good spanking from you for disobeying" Tony told him as he joined the two less than a minute later.

His voice held no sympathy and Peter averted his eyes from the two angry men.

"I'll be glad to Tony thanks…" Clint said.

"You can even keep him overnight to your floor…I don't even want to look at him right now" Tony added. In truth he was only looking at Clint which only proved how angry he was with Peter.

Tony stormed off to his floor and went into his bedroom. "You can see him tomorrow Pepper…since Peter disobeyed Clint, I let Hawky give him his spanking and told him to let Peter sleep in his quarters tonight" he told her.

He then took his daughter and smiled gently at her. "How's my good baby doing?" he cooed gently to her.

"Calm down Tony…he's a teenager…they do dumb things" she said and rubbed his shoulders as he sat on the bed.

"I know…Peter knows we all will always love him and I'll make sure I tell him that tomorrow after I lecture him about keeping promises" he said.

Meanwhile Clint had dragged Peter to his bedroom. "You have one minute to change into pajamas" he said and Peter quickly ran to his dresser. He dressed within the minute and the Clint grabbed his wrist again.

"I guess you can follow orders after all" he hissed.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Clint…I know I acted stupid tonight and I promise I'll never do this again!" Peter whined.

"That's good to hear Peter…but you're still getting a good spanking for your misbehavior" Clint told him.

Clint got to his bedroom and led Peter inside. He sat on the bed and laid Peter over his lap. He then removed his pajama bottoms and underwear.

"You should never break a promise Peter! I was doing you a favor by caring for Olivia and all I expected was for you to be good and come home at five" he said swatting him sharply with ever word.

"Ouch! I know sir…I am so sorry" Peter cried. "Do you promise not to ever disobey me again?" Clint asked swatting him another nine times.

"Yes sir!" Peter cried. "Good…okay kiddo it's all over" Clint said gently and rubbed his back. Peter's bottom glowed a bright red from Clint's hard hand.

He rubbed for five minutes and then helped Peter up. He pulled his nephew into a strong and very warm hug. "I'm so sorry Uncle Clint"

"You're forgiven Peter…I love you kiddo" Clint soothed. Soon Peter fell asleep in Clint's safe arms. He tucked them both into bed and kept him safe all night long.

The next morning Peter took a shower in his quarters and dressed. He then went to see his guardians. He first went to Pepper who was in Olivia's room changing her.

"Oh Peter…I wish you'd stop worrying us!" Pepper scolded when she saw him. She finished changing the diaper and lifted Olivia.

"Sorry mom…I hope you don't…" he said and trailed off.

"We will never hate you Peter! Don't ever even think that! You're our baby boy and we all love you and we hate spanking you but you have to learn that you can't disobey us" she said and kissed his forehead.

"Okay mom…I love you too and thanks…for always being there for me and never giving up on me" he said.

"Of course son…now go to your father in the lab…he wants to talk to you about last night…and it won't be a second spanking I promise" she said.

Peter nodded and five minutes later he unlocked the lab. "Hey kiddo…how are you feeling?" Bruce greeted.

"Sore" Peter grumbled.

"I don't want him fidgeting Bruce so help him relive a little of the soreness" Tony said.

Bruce smiled and got out the cream. Peter laid on the couch and smiled in relief as Bruce applied a little of it. He then left the lab and Peter redressed.

It did make sitting a little easier and Tony stopped his work and went to him.

"I hope Clint got the message through Peter…I don't want to have spank you as well" he said.

Peter nodded quickly. "Don't worry dad…Uncle Clint spanked me really hard like forty times…please don't spank me too…I'm still really sore even with the cream" he begged.

"I won't…but I will lecture you now kid" Tony said and sat next to him.

"Peter…you're not a baby…you're almost fifteen and we all expect you to mind us, you know that" he said.

Peter nodded. "Yes sir…I am sorry dad" he said.

"All right then, I forgive you son…you know I always will because I love you so much" Tony said.

"I love you too" Peter said and father and son embraced tightly.

_**Well that was a long one. I have another idea for next chapter. Peter isn't done drinking underage. He even throws a party while all the Avengers and Pepper are away.**_

_**You guys get to vote who gets to spank Peter though. I was thinking one of the Avengers allows Peter to have a couple friends over while their out. Peter takes it past a couple though and the place is a bit trashed. The Avenger isn't happy. **_


End file.
